Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment
Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment is the second DLC of Valkyria Chronicles and the first to star fan favourite Edy Nelson and the Edy detatchment. Overview Enter the Edy Detachment centers around the exploits of "The Edy Detachment", a small group led by Edy Nelson who become separated from the rest of Squad 7 due to a combination of unforeseen circumstances and misadventure. While trying to find their way back, they come across a village under attack by Imperial forces and move to defend it. Mission Briefing Edy: "Here's the situation." "We've run across some Imperials invading a poor, defenseless Town." "They're a small unit, but they have a tank. Enemy mortar support is expected." "It galls me to say this, but they've got us outclassed. We can't beat them by ourselves." "What we CAN do, though, is to draw them off long enough for these people to evacuate." "Our objective is to keep them out of the target area for three full turns." "Fortunately, dawn is breaking. We should have full visibility out there." "It isn't pretty, but it goes without saying: there's no medic here to save us." "Anyone who's badly hurt will retreat immediately. Am I clear, darlings?" "Conditions aren't pretty. They're... Well they're awful. But it's up to us. Let's go!" Mission Objectives Victory * Enemy held back (3 Turns) Failure * Any imperial unit enters the area * Edy dies Victory (past turn 3) * Edy reaches the destination Failure * Any imperial unit enters the area * Edy dies * 20 turns pass Strategy There are a lot of sandbags to use as cover in the starting area. But be careful as the enemy will bomb the area with mortar fire. Move your units to the north and south alternately to evade damage (not strictly necessary for Jann as his Lancer armor will resist the mortar fire). Homer can repair the sandbags after the mortar flattens them. The enemy will receive reinforcements at the start of every turn. Make sure that no enemy unit enters the target area. There is an enemy sniper hidden in the hill north of your base. You can use Susie to attack him. Move her through the village to engage him. Be careful of enemy Shocktroopers though. Susie can also hide in the grass to attack enemy reinforcement. Alternatively, Edy and Lynn can easily kill him with a counterattack if he shoots either of them. Jann can move to destroy the enemy tanks with a radiator shot. The tank in the south won't engage much in the battle. After turn 3, the medic radios in to report that Rosie has been incapacitated and needs assistance. Edy must now reach the south end of the road to complete the level. For an A Rank you should start moving Edy towards the southern end of the map before the end of turn 3. There are tanks and mines in the area, so move carefully. The flamethrower can be used to kill groups of enemies or enemies behind cover. On top of the tower is a Shocktrooper if you want to avoid him be careful as there are many mines at the base of the tower. Aftermath As a reward for the successful mission (with an A Rank), Edy decides to sing for the group, making everyone pass out from her horrible singing. For a B Rank, Edy will scold the team for wanting to hear her sing, telling her team that if they want to hear her sing, they have to perform better. For a Rank C, another squad rescues Rosie before Edy gets there and she gets furious about it. The rest of the detachment returns to base, leaving Edy to get swarmed by the same Imperial elites that took out Rosie. For a Rank D, Edy breaks the fourth wall and yells at the player for their inept tactics. Notes/Trivia * This map is the same as used in Report 02: Largo's Passion. * Edy got lost after following an imperial unit, while screaming like a banshee * Marina got lost after following a puppy. She also saves the puppy at the end of the mission. (Only if an A-Rank is achieved.) Category:DLC Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions